Question: Solve for $b$ : $b-\dfrac{7}{4}=-\dfrac{2}{3}$ $b =$
Explanation: To isolate $b$, we add $\dfrac{7}{4}$ to both sides. $\begin{aligned} b-\dfrac{7}{4}&=-\dfrac{2}{3} \\\\ b-\dfrac{7}{4}{+\dfrac{7}{4}}&=-\dfrac{2}{3}{+\dfrac{7}{4}} \\\\ b&=-\dfrac{2}{3}{+\dfrac{7}{4}} \end{aligned}$ Simplifying, we get: $b = \dfrac{13}{12}$